Tainted
by Lucifer S
Summary: A Sequel to Endless. Summary May Change. T For Now. While Cloud is plagued with Geo Stigma, he begins to unearth fragments of his past he'd long ago forgotten. CloudxTifa It is suggested you read Endless, as you may not understand some of the content.
1. Tainted: Chapter One: Stigma

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~Tainted~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Alrighty, here begins the sequel to Endless. I hope everyone enjoys it :) **

**This is set during Advent Children, a couple years after Endless. I tend to put a lot of fluff in my stories, so I hope you like it. If anyone has suggestions for songs, or sayings to put **

**at the beginning of each chapter they'd be greatly appreciated. **

**Please sit back, relax, and enjoy.  
**

Tifa opened her eyes, peering into the darkness of the room.

She could hear Cloud's muffled voice across the hall from where the door had been cracked open. She sat up, swinging her legs over the bedside, her bare feet warm against the

hardwood floor.

Creeping across the hall to Cloud's office, she peered in.

He was sprawled across his bed, a sheet draped haphazardly over his body.

It was summer, so all the blankets had been stored away, the windows shut and the air-conditioning cranked to full blast. Summer in Midgar wasn't pleasant.

He was murmuring a name she heard often in his dreams.

_Zack._

His white wife beater was drenched in sweat, and his pillow was crunched under one arm, his left hidden underneath.

_"Don't leave me here Zack-" _he muttered, his fingers clenching the pillow.

Tifa bit her lip, gently closing the door.

She wanted to comfort him, to put him at ease- but he'd seemed so distant lately.

In pain. Physical, or mental, she couldn't tell, but had a feeling it was both.

When they ate together, he'd go into some sort of trance, lost in his memories. She'd wake him from his reverie, and he'd bolt up like she'd licked him with fire.

His smiles became precious- rarer as he delved deeper into his disturbing past.

He no longer laughed, nor chuckled as he often had. He'd detached from the world, falling into his own, and wouldn't let Tifa in.

His memories was one place she could not follow him.

* * *

Cloud woke, drenched in cold sweat.

His heart pounded uncomfortably against his ribcage, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He sat up, panting.

He rose from his bed on rubbery legs, rubbing his face and heading towards the door. He walked out into the hall, slipping into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him so as not

to wake Tifa. He splashed some cold water on his face and dried with the hand towel, flinching as his arm throbbed painfully. He raised it, looking at the spidery black stigma leaching over

his left arm.

It had gotten bigger.

It throbbed again, much more insistent than the last. He opened the cabinet, finding a bandage and wrapping his arm tightly, tying it with his teeth.

He shook his head, gritting his teeth as yet another tremor coursed through his arm.

_I need to leave before this gets worse and Tifa notices... _

He had not yet told Tifa about the stigma.

A mistake, he knew- but nonetheless- he couldn't make her suffer, for he knew she would.

There was no cure for Geo Stigma. Nothing would stop him from dying a slow and painful death- he had already grown to accept his impending death.

Already, his body's defences were weakening from weeks battling something that was so impossibly relentless.

His attacks came more frequently now, another reason he had to leave.

The first had come without warning, just a few days after he'd contracted it.

He'd blacked out just as he was leaving his room for the morning deliveries, and Tifa had found him.

Luckily enough she'd blamed it on the amount of work he'd been doing, and made him to take a few days off from deliveries.

He took one last glance at his exhausted face in the mirror, and walked back to his room.

He quickly packed his bag. A couple of bandages, a lamp, a bedroll and a canister of oil. It was all he would take.

He pulled on his pants, zipping up his vest over his wife beater and buckling on his shoulder guard, as well as a long sleeve, covering the traces of Geo Stigma on his skin. He took the

harness for First Tsurugi and fastened it to his back, then taking the sword itself and sheathing it.

He grabbed his keys off the hook by his door and slipped out into the hall soundlessly, walking down the stairs.

He filled his canteen at the sink. And clipped it to his back, walking to the closed door and pausing.

He closed his eyes, breathing a gentle sigh. The house was silent, the only sound was of the crickets that lay singing beneath the window. Moonlight bathed the floors in a gentle light,

washing the furniture in a pale blue.

"Cloud?" Cloud flinched as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder- he hadn't expected Tifa to be up this late. He turned.

Her eyes were a deep chocolate in the moonlight, a tint of red within each iris. Her eyes went from his, to the pack on his shoulders.

"Leaving again?" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice that pained Cloud to hear.

"Tifa I..." he turned his head, unable to meet her saddened gaze.

_If only she knew- I'm doing this for her sake. I don't want her to have to watch me die. _

"I need... some time." He said quietly.

"To figure things out." Tifa finished for him, "I understand." She said, looking down at the floor.

Cloud bit his lip, watching in silence as she attempted to hide the tears that spattered the hardwood.

He knew he should console her- do something- but he just stood and watched...

No. This was not the way she deserved to be treated, her least of all.

Someone who'd brought him back from the brink of death, while risking her own life for his. Someone who cared for him, who gave him a place to stay, and always had her arms open.

He carefully raised his arm, unsure of her reaction; he hesitated for a moment, unsure of how exactly to go about it and pulled her into a tight embrace. To his surprise, she rested her

head in the crook of his neck against bare skin, and held onto him, her slender arms wrapping around his body and holding him.

He gently rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes, and letting the scent of her hair embrace his senses.

The same smell as Aerith's flowers. A smell that made him feel at peace.

It was that moment when he was reminded of when he'd woken in the den, barely coherent and heard her song.

She'd held onto him, keeping him from falling apart while the rest of his world collapsed around him.

She had always been on for him to lean on. She'd led him through troubled times. She'd given until she had nothing left, and still, her arms were open.

He could hear her ragged breaths into his shoulder, her quiet sobs.

He knew keeping the bar running was a lot to handle. The job was running her to the ground, and the money from their combined jobs was hardly enough.

He stroked her hair soothingly, barely aware that she was beginning to lean heavily against him. Her fingers remained entwined around his neck, but her breathing had softened, her grip

loosening.

He opened his eyes, smiling faintly. She'd fallen asleep.

He gently picked her up, bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

He entered his office, the quieter side of the Seventh Heaven, and laid her on the bed. He smiled down at her, seeing a gentle and relaxed smile grace her lips.

He wished at that moment, before he left, he could tell her how he felt- his deep and intricate feelings for her, how whenever they were in the same room, his heart leapt, how whenever

he looked into those warm chocolate eyes of hers, he was completely and utterly lost within their depths, how whenever he caught the scent of her long mahogany hair, he felt like he

would just whisk away.

He loved her.

He couldn't though, he knew.

Whoever he got close to, got hurt or died.

And the thought of her reaction- What if she didn't feel the same way about him...?

The thought of it was worse than anything, and he knew, Tifa Lockhart was the only person who could make him whole, who could heal the scars left from years of fighting for the planet-

who could rid him of the constant nightmares that chased him through his sleep, infecting the dreams and turning them into darkness.

No one else.

He watched her as she turned, her hair catching the moonlight. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers for a brief moment.

He slid his wolf ring from his finger and onto hers.

_I'll be back. I promise. To say goodbye._

**There you have it, the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed:)**

*****Just so everyone knows, a wife beater is a muscle shirt. **


	2. Tainted: Chapter Two: Pulse

**Ahh! Sorry about how short this is :P I've been really busy at school lately, and haven't had too much time to write. It's also rather fast paced, but I hope you enjoy! **

Cloud brought Fenrir to a halt, patting its metal flank as he dismounted.

The stars were cold and indifferent above him, the moon hidden behind a swathe of cloud.

He walked slowly up to the cliff where the Buster Sword still stood dutifully, a pink ribbon fluttering on its handle. Rust was beginning to show on the ancient blade, its once sleek face

tarnished with battle scars.

He stood before the blade, his head raised to the stars.

_What do I do Zack? This Stigma is killing me. I don't want Tifa to suffer- but either way, she does._

_ I leave, trying to prevent sadness, and still she cries. _

_I don't want her to cry anymore..._

A warm summer breeze tousled his spikes gently as he stood in silent vigilance.

_Maybe... the truth. _A familiar voice said gently.

Cloud looked up.

Zack stood before him, mimicking Cloud's position. Zack raised his head towards him, a light smile on his lips.

_Take your time Cloud... _

Cloud's head shot up, his eyes blinking open. Zack had never been. He stood alone, save the many stars above him.

_I- must've fallen asleep... _

He looked at the hilt of the blade, the tattered pink ribbon fluttering in the breeze.

His arm throbbed.

He winced, holding it tightly. Again, it throbbed, this time more painful. He sighed.

_Maybe- you're right Zack..._

* * *

He mounted Fenrir, the throbbing in his arm becoming more frequent and painful. His head was pounding, the muscles in his chest tightening in a nauseous fashion, just as they always

did before an attack. He had to get somewhere safe as soon as he could. If he collapsed on the plains, there was a good chance he'd get killed by one of the monsters that roamed the

grounds, the creatures knowing when he'd be most vulnerable.

He started his bike, revving the engine and kicking it into a gallop across the desert plain.

He was heading towards Sanctuary.

The church had always been a safe haven from the monsters, the memories, the pain.

Somewhere he could relax, leave his past behind him, and weightlessness overcame him.

Somewhere where only good memories resurfaced, where the bad ones ceased to exist.

A place that connected each of his friends, no matter how far away they were. Whether it was somewhere on the plains of Gaia or in the ever thrumming pulse of the planet, each of them

knew that they would always have somewhere safe to call their home.

The pain was worsening, thrumming in his head. Darkness was eating away at his vision, and fever was leeching over his body.

Fenrir thundered across the dusty plains of outer Edge, dust exploding from the tires as it sped past.

Cloud held his left arm to his chest, fighting to stay conscious just a moment longer.

The stars glittered harshly above, and the full moon sat in the sky like a disc, forever hanging among its thousands of friends.

His vision swam, pulsing with his frantic heart, hammering against his ribcage at a frightening rate. A wet substance was coating his arm, rendering his grip on Fenrir's handlebars slick.

In the distance, a shape loomed in the darkness, stained glass windows glinting in the moon's glare.

Tires screeched as Fenrir was brought to a halt before the ancient building. He slid off, something snagging and snapping on his motorcycle as he pushed through the oak doors.

His body was trembling now, tremors wracking his arms. Steel-capped boots staggered across the worn hardwood, as he strove to reach the comfort of the flower bed.

His pack slid off his shoulders, and he stumbled towards the lilies, falling to his knees amongst them.

Sharp pains exploded throughout his body, a scream reverberated through his head.

Whether it was his own, or Jenova's he wasn't sure.

The taste of mako filled his mouth, much like the taste of blood, and the world spun violently around him. He fell forwards toward earth, and after what seemed like an eternity, blissful

unconsciousness claimed him, and he was lost to the world.

* * *

A warm shaft of sunlight settled on her face. She snuggled into her pillow, thankful it was her day off. She breathed deeply, pausing as she caught a familiar scent.

It was cleanly and woodsy, with a hint of machine, as well as the faintest scent of lilies.

Cloud.

She bolted up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She was lying on Cloud's bed.

In _Cloud's _bed...

Why was she in Cloud's bed?

She paused, the previous night coming back to her. Cloud had left. She'd broken down. Cloud had- comforted her.

She leaned back into the pillow, the unique scent filling her nostrils pleasantly. 

_Why did he have to leave again? _

She knew she had to give him time- just as Natsume had told her so long ago. _Just give him time, when he's ready, he'll tell you. _

She sighed, stretching luxuriously, feeling the afternoon sun begin to warm the house as the heat of the day came to greet her.

Something glinted off her finger, caught in the sunlight. She looked at it, a small smile gracing her lips.

_He will return._

**Well, I hoped you all liked it. I'll try to make future chapters longer, but I need a little bit of time to work out the plot. Like kneading bread, it must be perfectly smooth before putting it in the oven. Haha aren't I clever! (I know it was a terrible analogy, but you can still _pretend_ it was good)** **Anywho, before I embarrass myself any further, I must take my leave. I hope to have a long LONG chapter out soon, as a Christmas present, I look forward to seeing where it takes me. Thanks for taking the time to read,**

**_Lucifer_**


	3. Tainted: Chapter Three: Fade

**I apologize. I feel incredibly guilty, as I promised a long LONG chapter, and came out with this. It is 'Part One' of two or three, so you _could _call it a long LONG chapter.... I would've written a lot more, believe me A LOT, but I caught the flu, and was sick for the past week and a half. I have a partial idea for the next chapter, so if I'm having another spurt of energy, I'll be sure to right it. I'm very sorry for the delay, and the shortness D: Anywho, hope everyone has an excellent Christmas, and a Happy New Year, Thankyou and enjoy~ **

"_Hello?... Hello?"_

"_You okay? This is a church in Sector Seven Slums." _

"_It suddenly fell on top of me, it really gave me a scare."_

"_I came crashing down?" _

"_The roof and the flowerbed must have broken your fall. You're lucky."_

"_Flowerbed... Is this yours?"_

Cloud awoke groggy and nauseous. His head pounded, his arm ached, and everything was washed in a green light, slowly fading to normal.

The scent around him was one of pure reminiscence, one of which nothing could surpass in sweetness. It wafted from the flowers, and filled the church with hazy perfume, enveloping

Cloud's senses as he lay across the bed of lilies, stretched like a cat among them, looking up through half-lidded eyes, where the hole in the ceiling let pure sunlight filter through.

The colors of the lilies were clear now, the green mako film that had clouded his vision had faded, and as the sun peeked over the horizon, releasing an explosion of color into the skies,

light shone through the broken windows of the church, and through the jagged mouth in the ceiling. Like heaven's symphony, the colours splashed over the clouds, melding and twisting

to create a spectacular fusion of light.

He let his eyes drift closed, letting himself doze.

Sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he could hear her sweet laughter, almost like bells ringing around him, lulling him into a safe and protected sleep.

One without pain, without monsters or dark twisted nightmares, without Sephiroth.

Zack's presence was often here as well, interlacing with hers and guarding the church in an invisible embrace, sensed only by those connected to the Lifestream.

They had been his light, a path through darkness, their lives extinguished as easily as if they'd not lived at all.

It was his fault. Their blood stained his hands, and he could never undo that. He was alone, even as he fought alongside people who'd die for him.

He was isolated but surrounded by friends, falling but flying, trapped but free.

He didn't know what he wanted, who he was, where he'd come from...

His memories had deserted him.

Large sections were missing, gaping holes in his mind. He found himself dreaming about the past- but it was blurred and fragmented.

When he'd woken in the den those years ago, he'd found a letter addressed to him.

No matter how many times he's read it, it didn't make sense to him.

_I now know the meaning of devotion._

_I never understood how Zack, who had lost so much, could still wear a smile on his face, and carry his past as if it were weightless whereas I, who have lost little, cannot. _

_Angeal had always admired him for that, he was proud to have such a unique and willing student, who no matter what the circumstances, faced all his challenges with a confident approach. I _

_always admired Zack for that as well, but seeing him carry you unconscious across Gaia on the back of a Chocobo was something else. I hope you realize how lucky you are to have someone like _

_that by your side. He would fight to his last breath for you, and I know you'd do the same for him. I apologize for what I've put you through, and hope you can forget the past and forgive me. As for _

_the Black Mako- Tell Zack it will be destroyed. It's been on Gaia for long enough. He'll know what I mean. As for me, I'll go into hiding, Take Fenrir someplace nice. He's seen enough of war and _

_chaos. Soon, Shinra will come up with some other sick scheme to take the place of your imprisonment, and they'll lose interest. Zack will have to lie low, but it'll blow over. Once it does, all of us will _

_be able to walk free on Gaia, and we may live regularly, it will be a thing of the past, and Shinra will forget. Take care of Zack for me. He thinks he should be the one protecting, but he never thinks _

_about himself. _

_I'm sorry for everything Cloud._

_Flint_

Flint- he'd dreamed about that man so many times, trying to piece together his past.

If he went into hiding, he must still be around...

If Cloud could find him, maybe he'd explain what had happened.

Fill in the missing sections of his memories.

The only things Cloud knew were that Zack had been killed, and that a stranger had come to the bar awhile after Cloud had, and delivered the letter.

He had no recollection whatsoever of the journey, his imprisonment or anything Shinra had done to him.

Who was Fenrir? What was Black Mako? What had Flint said or done to make him apologize?- Had they been friends?

Tifa hadn't been able to tell him much, as the man hadn't explained anything to her.

_I guess when he wrote the letter- he thought Zack would be able to explain._

He turned away from the sunlight, face down on the flowers, and let himself lie in darkness.

He felt, as if he'd been abandoned- Zack had been his light, a path through darkness. His life, once so free and innocent- gone.

He had been a candle among a thousand shadows- a star among a thousand nights.

Zack had left this world for another, and Cloud could not follow.

"_Nothing you do will change the past. Look forward, and change the future. There will always be hope, as long as there is someone to give it." _

Aerith's voice whispered in his ear.

Cloud sighed.

He opened his eyes, rolling over and sitting up.

He groaned, stretching and wincing as a bruise reminded him he'd been lying on top of a sword the whole night. Looking up at the gaping hole in the roof, he wondered if her words had

possessed another meaning.

* * *

He looked towards the building, old and decrepit.

It was large and dusty, but its stained glass windows were still intact, and shone with a solemn glow.

A large motorcycle stood in front of it, gleaming black in the afternoon sun. Two doors stood slightly parted, as if someone had slipped through quickly. He began to walk towards the

church, wondering why such a beautiful monument had been left to deteriorate in the middle of a huge wasteland.

What remained of Sector Seven was scattered around it, while the church stood in perfect stability, simply waiting and watching as everything began to rust.

All remnants of the terrible memory slowly faded, while the church lay forgotten.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lucifer  
**


	4. Tainted: Chapter Four: Hope

**First off, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I apologize this isn't longer, but Christmas has been busy, and I have a lot of writing to do. This is no longer a 'part' chapter. I decided to just do singles, as it made no sense to have these in three part clumps. Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you like it.**

He looked towards the building, old and decrepit. It was large and dusty, but its stained glass windows were still intact, and shone with a solemn glow.

A large motorcycle stood in front of it, gleaming black in the afternoon sun.

Two doors stood slightly parted, as if someone had slipped through quickly.

He began to walk towards the church, wondering why such a beautiful monument had been left to deteriorate in the middle of a huge wasteland.

Pieces of what remained of Sector Seven was scattered around it, while the church stood in perfect stability, simply waiting and watching as everything began to rust.

All remnants of the terrible memory slowly faded, while the church lay forgotten_._

He swung the small rod around, hitting pieces of junk at random as he got nearer to the church.

It was a beautiful building- much like some people, it seemed to get more and more beautiful as it grew older. _Like Ms. Levy..._

He'd been wandering the wastes for the past couple of days, looking for something to eat, or someone who would help him.

He'd had a hard time- losing the people he loved. First his parents, Arkham, Ms. Levy, Gaskin- even Ricks had deserted him.

Once again, he was alone.

No one to talk to, to lean on, to tell what he was going through.

Lost, frightened, and alone.

_

He sat down for a moment to catch his breath. His head was aching, and the heavy humidity of Edge's summer wasn't helping his condition.

He put a hand to his forehead, bringing it back to find it covered in sticky black.

He shuddered, remembering how he'd last seen Ms. Levy, black pooling from her eyes and mouth.

He looked towards the church- No one had come out yet.

Maybe whoever lived there had a phone...

He looked at the bike, standing tensed, like some ferocious animal, waiting to pounce.

It was gleaming black, lean and sturdy like one of the dire wolves that he'd seen in Ms. Levy's monster book.

A beautiful creature, proud and fearless with a snarl on its lips and its hackles raised.

He crept closer to it, and something caught his eye. Snagged on the handlebars was a cell phone, glinting in the sun.

He leaned over the saddle, trying to reach it, but couldn't. He crawled beneath a piece of metal where the bike was parked and slipped between.

Taking the phone he flipped it open.

The screen was the face of a silver wolf, snarling. In its mouth was a ring. He hesitated, and then dialled his old phone number, staring up at the sky that had once been covered by a

massive plate.

_Your call to Sector Seven cannot be completed at this time._ A computer automated voice stated.

_Your call to Sector Seven cannot be completed at this time. _

He shut his eyes, trying to block out the voice.

_Your call to Sector Seven cannot be completed at this time._

He didn't want the memories to return.

_Your call to Sector Seven cannot be completed at this time. _

He shut the phone with a nasty snap and held it above his head, fighting the urge to throw it to the ground and smash it to pieces. He couldn't remember Ms. Levy's number, or anyone

else's for that matter.

Even if he could, what difference would it make? Nearly everyone who he'd ever called a friend or ally had been taken by Geo Stigma or crushed beneath the plate.

Ms. Levy had been killed when Meteor fell, awhile after the plate had been bombed. The Lifestream, something that gave so much life and nourishment, had taken Ms Levy.

She lay buried in her own backyard.

A backyard that lay buried under three tons of steel and rubble.

He flicked the phone open, looking though the received calls. He chose the one at the top of the list and pressed the green call button.

_Seventh Heaven._

It rung. He waited in silence. There was a click on the other end.

"Cloud, what a surprise! You never call. Is something wrong?" A woman's voice answered.

Denzel listened to the woman's voice in silence.

"Cloud?" the woman said with suspicion in her voice.

"... No, I'm not."

"... Well who then? Why do you have Cloud's phone?"

"I don't know..."

"Who is this?"

"I don't know...Please... I don't know what to do. I can't do this." His voice trembled while he spoke.

"Hey... Are you crying?" the woman spoke softly, as if trying to comfort him.

A flash of pain burst through his head and he fell to his knees, the phone landing with a clatter.

"Hello? Are you okay? Cloud, if you're there pick up!"

He moaned, darkness tingeing his vision. His head throbbed and sticky black covered his eyes, staining his vision like black ink, dripping, warm and thick.

Darkness was eating away at his vision, the pain in his head like a thousand knives ripping through flesh.

_I don't want to die! _His mind screamed.

He tried to focus, but the throbbing pulse of the substance consumed his body in a hungry fire.

His vision was tunnelled, and he felt himself falling.

He fell until the sky was below him, the earth above, and darkness took him.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes. Something wasn't right. The air was calm, and he'd woken to another humid day in Midgar, but something had woken him.

He stood, scanning the church suspiciously. It was empty.

"_CLOUD!"_

Cloud jumped. "Tifa?" he called. _"Cloud, pick up the phone! Where are you?" _

Her voice was coming from outside. He ran to the door, pulling it open and stepping back in shock.

A small boy, no older than ten was lying on the ground unconscious. One pale hand was clutching his forehead, the other lay beside him on the ground, loosely holding Cloud's phone.

Cloud knelt down beside him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hey." The boy didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

"Cloud!" Cloud took the phone from the boy's hand. "Tifa..."

"Cloud, who had your phone? Is he okay?"

Cloud looked down at the boy. "I'm not sure who it is." He gently took the boy's hand from his forehead. It was covered in a substance he'd seen many a time before.

The sticky black residue of Geo Stigma.

"He's only a little kid. He must've passed out. Looks like he's got Geo Stigma." He said quietly.

"Are there any adults around? His parents maybe?"

"No. He looks like an orphan- or a runaway." Cloud answered, looking over the boy's torn clothes and pale dirt-smeared skin.

"Bring him home. We can take care of him for now." Tifa said, her voice certain.

Cloud nodded to the phone. "All right, I'll be there soon."

He snapped it shut, and put the keys into the ignition.

He picked up the boy and put him on Fenrir's back, getting on behind. He revved the engine and wrapped one arm around the boy, holding him firmly, and assuring he wouldn't slip off.

He twisted the grip on his handlebar and sped away from the church, heading as fast as he could, towards Seventh Heaven.

**If you're a little confused, and want to understand a little more about this *Ahem* Mysterious unidentified character... I suggest you read the translated version of **

**"Case of Denzel"*No hints...* which can be found at this address: **

_** *./pages/novels/Final_Fantasy_VII_Novels_***_

**Thankyou all, for reading. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Yes, this story is a little confusing, no I haven't a clue what I'm doing. ****But whatever, I'm havin' fun :)**

**Thanks, **

**Lucifer**


	5. Tainted: Chapter Five: Dreaming

**Hey everyone, just a bit of a filler/transition chapter. Sorry it's not longer, as I don't update as often as I'd like to.**

**I thought it turned out okay, hope you enjoy it:)**

Tifa hung up the phone, sighing and toying with the Cloudy Wolf ring on her finger. Marlene was sitting at a booth, crayons in hand, drawing a picture, and the bar was empty, closed until

seven.

She walked over to Marlene, sitting beside her at the booth. "Hey Marlene, can I talk to you for a second?" The little girl turned away from her drawing, looking at Tifa attentively.

"We're going to have a visitor for awhile okay?"

"Who is it? Is daddy coming? Or Mr. Valentine? Or Yuffie?" Tifa shook her head.

"No, he's a young boy, and he's very sick."

"What's his name?"

Tifa shook her head. "I'm not sure sweetie, but I need you to be very respectful to him. He's likely going to be scared, so make him feel welcome; I know you're good at that."

Tifa said, and Marlene nodded, Aerith's ribbon in her hair bobbing enthusiastically. "Thanks Marlene." The little girl smiled and returned to her drawing.

_

It was late afternoon, around five o'clock when Marlene looked up from her drawing, the sound of Fenrir's growl reverberating through the door.

It gave a final rumble before it was silenced, and she heard quick footsteps as Tifa ran down the stairs. Cloud opened the door, carrying a small boy in his arms.

Tifa ushered Cloud upstairs and disappeared, the click of the door echoing through the hall.

_

Cloud gently lay him down on the guest bed, while Tifa busied herself in the bathroom with bandages and disinfectant for his various cuts and scrapes.

Cloud brushed the hair from the boy's eyes to get a better look at the thick Geostigma that covered his forehead like a black scar.

It was no longer oozing, but still gently pulsated, almost like a living thing. Tifa returned with a facecloth, gently wiping it over the spot. The boy stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed

as she gently cleaned it with a practiced hand.

"So this must be..."

"Geostigma." Cloud said with a nod, his eyes fixed on the boy.

Tifa carefully combed her fingers through his matted hair as she wiped his face clean and bandaged his wounds.

"Where... did you find him?" she asked, not wanting to look at Cloud.

"The church."

"So that's where you've been hiding." She said softly, hearing a quiet grunt in response.

She was quiet for a moment.

"Do you think maybe... she brought him there? Maybe it was meant to be." She said, smiling as she looked down at the young boy.

"Maybe."

Tifa tied the last bandage with a loose knot. "Done." She said. "When he wakes up, he'll need to clean himself up."

Cloud nodded, shifting uncomfortably. He knew what would come next. Tifa turned toward him, her eyes piercing his. "So Cloud..."

He avoided her gaze, looking at his boots. He knew what she implied with the two simple words:

'_What happens now?'_

He was trapped. No way out of this one. He _could_ try leaving tonight, but if he did, Tifa would be sad again. If he stayed... Well, once Cloud started to get worse, she would end up taking

care of him—Having to watch him die. Helpless. Frightened. Incapable of anything other than to look up at those wine-coloured orbs and plead for forgiveness.

"...So?" Cloud replied, deciding feigning ignorance might buy him a little time to think.

Tifa sighed and shook her head, looking a little disappointed.

"I'm going to go make dinner." She said, "Stay here in case he wakes up."

"But-" Tifa turned her back on him and walked down the stairs.

Cloud sighed and sat down on the thick armchair Tifa used for bedtime stories and let out a yawn.

__

Tifa busied herself in the cupboards, pulling out the ingredients for her home-made mushroom soup and a loaf of French bread.

Marlene was sitting at the booth, not drawing anymore, but watching Tifa patiently.

"Tifa?" she said after a moment of tense silence.

"Yeah Sweetie?" Tifa asked, cutting off another slice of bread and depositing it into a basket.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine... It's just been so busy. I'm worried about Cloud. He's been acting strange lately." She said, not realizing she had reached the end of the loaf and was now just dragging the

knife across the counter.

"Whoops." She smiled meekly and put down the knife, putting the basket on a booth.

She went to the stove, checking on the soup and mixing it as it frothed.

"Tifa- you need to worry about yourself too you know." Marlene said, picking up a crayon and beginning to draw once more.

"Cloud can take care of himself."

Tifa stopped mixing and turned to the young girl who just smiled sweetly.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked, finding it strange such words came from the girl's mouth.

"Cloud once told me that if he had to go somewhere, I had to make sure you took care of yourself." She said, "So I asked him why."

Tifa nodded slowly, watching the soup broil.

"He said he could take care of himself, but that you needed me to help." She added a final scribble to her drawing, "Because you think more about others than yourself."

Tifa smiled to herself slightly.

"Is that so?"

_Maybe Cloud does care about me..._

"Could you come help me wash the lettuce?"

Marlene nodded and hopped off the booth.

__

He was still tired, and sleep was brushing him seductively as he tried to stay awake.

A couple of times he caught himself drifting, but blinked once or twice, waiting for the boy to regain consciousness.

He was no older than ten, and looked like he'd been living on the streets for a time. His hair was matted, his clothes torn and dirty, and his shoes had holes worn through the bottoms

from walking.

Cloud sighed, looking down at the boy. Something was strangely familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was nagging him, urging him to delve into his memories and

search.

Where could he have possibly seen this boy before?

He shifted in his chair, getting into a more comfortable position and scanning the few memories he had.

They consisted mostly of Zack, his childhood and bits and pieces of SOLDIER.

The others came to him in nightmares. Needles. Blood. Bullets. Test tubes. Gunfire. Darkness.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, wishing he could remember.

__

After Marlene had eaten, Tifa decided it would be best if she slept in her room, giving the boy some space while he settled in.

She went downstairs and reheated a bowl of mushroom soup for Cloud, tiptoeing up the stairs so as not to wake their guest. She crept into the room and smiled.

Cloud was breathing calmly, his eyes closed, mouth slightly parted.

He was snuggled into the armchair, one arm hanging off the edge, his neck tilted off to the side. She put the soup on the nightstand and pulled an extra blanket from the chest.

She draped it over him and tucked his arm beside him, brushing a loose spike from his eyes and pausing as she did so.

She blushed, taking a long look at his face. He'd never looked so relaxed, so vulnerable as he did now. It was nice, knowing the nightmares had left him be for awhile.

She knew sleep was one of the places many sought solitude, but a mind wasn't a sanctuary if it was contaminated with the darkness of nightmares.

He mumbled something incoherently and yawned, a small smile twitching onto his lips. She sighed quietly, happy he was content. She gently brushed her lips against his cheek.

_Sweet Dreams Cloud._

**Hope you all enjoyed it, another should be up (hopefully) sooner than the gaping hole between the last one. It wasn't very eventful, but the next should be. Thanks for taking the time to read, **

**Lucifer**


	6. Tainted: Chapter Six: Farewell

**It's been nearly a year since I've posted, and for that I apologize. I had been reworking the story for a long time, and thought I'd come to a dead end and I'd stopped. I also had the biggest case of writer's block ever, so please forgive me, as I've not written in quite awhile, and my skills are a little rusty. Sorry about any awkward sentences etc, but I'm still working on recovering my spark. I forgot how much I enjoy writing and got caught up in so many other things, It feels good to be doing it again. I hope you enjoy Chapter Six, and once again, I apologize to those who've been waiting for it. **

He dreamt that night- of the past. It all seemed a blur when he thought back on it now, yet it had happened just two years ago. They had saved the planet, he and his friends... A team of

nine companions whose strength rivalled that of the great Sephiroth...

_Silver eyes stared in disbelief, bloodstained lips parting in both confusion and awe. He gave a choking sputter, spattering the ground with crimson droplets. Cloud watched through half-lidded eyes, _

_the strength drained from the blade he clutched with calloused fingers. The silver-haired demon collapsed before him, shattering into fragments of light as the Lifestream hungrily claimed his broken _

_body._

_ Cloud watched, his blade becoming heavier in his fingers as the realization hit him._

_'It's all over now; you don't have to fight anymore.' A gentle voice said._

_ 'Aerith?' Cloud felt a warmth, and saw the slender green tendrils of the Lifestream emerging from the earth, wrapping him in a gentle embrace, bringing strength to his tired limbs._

_ He tilted his head up, seeing a hand reaching out for him through a haze of white and gold._

_ The perfume of lilies filled his nostrils, and the tinkling of bells filled his ears. _

_'Lifestream... I can't be-'_

_ 'CLOUD!' Cloud snapped out of his trance as he felt his stomach drop and Aerith's hand turned into Tifa's gloved one._

_ 'Cloud, grab on!' she shouted, leaning farther over the edge. _

_The rock shifted beneath him and he began to slip from the surface as the canyon started to deteriorate. _

_Tifa kept on leaning further in attempt to reach Cloud. Further and further... There was an ear-splitting crack and the rock crumbled beneath her, and she went _

_tumbling over the edge of the precipice. 'Tifa...' was all he could manage as his friend fell in slow motion towards the pit. Aerith's death flashed before his eyes. He couldn't do this again- He couldn't _

_lose another friend, especially not her. Not Tifa. _

'_Aerith, stop being so soft on him. Come on Cloud, __**move.**__' A familiar voice shouted in his ear and an invisible hand gave him a push, bringing him to his senses._

_ He jumped, just as the rock disappeared beneath him and sprinted along the canyon as the walls began to crumble. _

_He could see her, right there in front of him, soaring through the air in slow motion like a falling leaf... If only he could catch her... Seconds before she flew past, he jumped, colliding in mid-air and _

_managing to grab hold of a jutting rock. _

_He hung for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest. Tifa wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, panting. 'You- you okay Teef?' Cloud asked, his voice coming out a little shakier than he'd _

_anticipated, his free arm wrapping tightly around her._

_ 'Yeah, I am now. Thanks Cloud.'_

_ There was a pause as they found their voices. _

_'I think I'm beginning to understand.' He said._

_ 'What?' _

_'An answer from the planet... The Promised Land. I think I can meet her... there.' _

_Tifa smiled, her eyes shining. She rested his head against his chest, closing her eyes as he began to pull them up._

_ 'Yeah, let's go meet her.'_

Cloud woke with a start. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Outside the night was wrapped in a cerulean cloak, splashed with stars. A blanket had been draped over him while he slept. He

smiled a little, Tifa must've come in the night.

His suspicions were confirmed, spotting the cold mushroom soup on the table.

He groaned, straightening his sore neck and blinking a few times while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was around two o'clock, the clock on the wall told him, and the sun was still far

from awake. He glanced at the bed where the boy was, surprised when he saw two dark blue orbs peeking out at him in the darkness.

The boy shifted when Cloud's eyes found his, sinking down further beneath the sheets.

"How are- you feeling?" Cloud asked, breaking the silence.

The boy was quiet for a moment. "Where am I?" he asked quietly, his gaze never leaving Cloud's.

"Seventh Heaven, a bar in Midgar. You're safe now." Cloud said, watching the boy reassuringly.

The boy sat up, frowning a little, his eyes widening.

"I know you..." he muttered, blinking a couple of times confusedly.

"You...know me?"

The boy nodded.

"The ship... along time ago... you're Axel."

"My name is Cloud. You must be thinking of someone else..."

The boy hesitated, "You were very sick. And hurt too." He said quietly.

"You never talked, but you had your eyes open. You couldn't even hold yourself up you were so sick. Like a marionette with no strings."

A flash of memory bloomed in Cloud's mind.

_There's no need to act as though you're angry either. _

_Because, Cloud, you are... Because you are a puppet._

Cloud's arm throbbed. "What- what else?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The boy took a glance at Cloud's covered arm, but continued.

"There was another two with you. One with dark hair and violet-blue eyes. He called you Spike."

Cloud sat up abruptly. "What did he... say his name was?"

The boy closed his eyes, "I think... it was... Klaus." He said slowly.

Cloud frowned a little.

_If it was him, why would they be using fake names? Though Flint's letter had said something about fugitives..._

"Who's Aerith?"

Cloud snapped out of his trance, "What?"

"You were- talking in your sleep. You mentioned...someone named Aerith."

Cloud looked at his feet.

"She was a friend of mine who gave her life to save the planet. That church- you collapsed in, that belonged to her. She grew beautiful flowers there."

"I'm sorry."

Cloud looked up at the boy, smiling a little. "Don't worry about it. I think it was what she would've wanted."

He paused,_ Why am I opening up so much to this kid?_

Cloud snapped out of his trance, noticing the boy was beginning to relax as sleep took him.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked.

The boy managed to mutter it before drifting off.

"Denzel..."

He stood, draping his blanket over the arm of the chair and picking up the bowl of cold soup. Carefully and quietly, he slipped out the door, making sure not to disturb Denzel.

He crept downstairs, stepping lightly over the hardwood as not to disturb the quiet that had settled over the house. Pouring the soup down the drain and rinsing the bowl, he dried it,

storing it in Tifa's immaculate cupboard. His stomach growled pitifully, but he ignored it, spotting his pack by the door.

He knew he would end up leaving in the end.

Tifa might be sad for awhile, but she'd move on, find herself a nice family and lead a happy life.

These thoughts felt more and more like he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't a blatant lie.

He knew for as long as she had a breath in her chest, she would be waiting for him. No matter how sad she was, or angry at the unfairness of it all, she would always be lying on the

couch, dead tired, waiting for him to take her upstairs and tell her he was home.

Let her sleep soundly knowing he was there. Cloud sighed. He wondered if ever a day would come when he could tell her he was home for good.

His arm throbbed, reminding him of the Stigma that was slowly poisoning him.

No. He knew that day would never come.

A light creak reached his ears, and he turned swiftly, coming face to face with a very guilty looking Tifa. Her cheeks flushed a little. "Sorry." She said, scuffing her bare feet on the hardwood

and averting her eyes.

"Tifa, you should be asleep, it's late." He said.

She looked into his eyes.

"I thought... you were leaving again." She said in a small voice.

A pang of guilt lanced through his gut. "Tifa..."

He locked his gaze with hers. "I would never ever do anything to hurt you. You know that right?"

Tifa nodded. "I know Cloud."

"There are some things I need to do. Things that I have to do alone. I can't have you fight my battles. Nor can I let you get hurt because of my actions." Cloud said, keeping his gaze

locked with hers.

She shook her head, taking his hand, "Cloud, for years we've fought for the planet. We fought those battles together, and we can fight this one together too! I'll go with you, we'll fight

together, we'll find your missing pieces and help you remember. Don't leave me like this again, take me with you."

The look in her eyes hurt him to see. Devotion, hope, love, which clouded all other thought and notion.

"Tifa. Don't do this to me." He said, his voice wavering.

"You are a beautiful woman running a successful bar and taking care of, as of now two children that need your help. Where I'm going leads to nowhere. My memories are not something I

want to relive, but I have to. A long time ago Tifa, you helped me piece together what I'd lost. But now I have to do it."

He looked away. "I'm not just doing this for me... I'm doing it for you too."

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"One of these lives holds a beautiful future for you Tifa, and the other doesn't. I won't let you throw away the one you deserve."

Tifa stood numbly, staring at Cloud's chest. _Is he... saying goodbye forever?_

He paused, his eyes pleading.

All she could think was, _But I love you. _But her lips did not betray her.

Cloud stepped forwards and carefully brushed the tears from her cheeks. He leaned down and left a ghost of a kiss on her mouth.

"I love you Tifa." He whispered, "But this battle, I have to fight alone."

The door shut, and Fenrir roared to life. The bike growled for a moment before picking up speed, leaving Tifa, once again, behind it.

"I love you too, Cloud."

**So there you have it, Chapter Six. (I apologize if the spacing was off, It always looks different when you're editing) Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon, possibly by next weekend, or this one if I'm up to it. I've already started the next chapter, and am excited to see where it goes. I think I know what I'm doing now:) Well- kind of. Anyways, thanks for reading,**

**Lucifer**


	7. Tainted: Chapter Seven: Calm

**Hello, to those who are still reading this. I've not written in quite awhile so please excuse this chapter, I sincerely am sorry for not continuing it sooner. I am trying, but I have this weird mental block. Sorry I couldn't make it longer, but you'll be happy to know I sorta have an idea of where this is going, you'll just have to be patient. Thankyou for taking the time to read this, and Merry Christmas.**

**PS- Sorry about the annoying 'o' scene separators, but for some reason it wouldn't let me put the usual line.  
**

Tifa woke, opening red rimmed eyes to a new day. It was bright outside. Dry and desert-like, about what you'd expect from a summer drought in Midgar. She looked around, disoriented

for a moment from her new surroundings. She'd slept in Cloud's room that night, buried beneath his cool sheets and nuzzled up against his fluffy pillow, letting tears flow freely that

she'd striven so hard to keep hidden. She yawned, wondering how the sun still shone without Cloud, how life seemed to be just as it had before, the wind still blew, the birds still sang

and still, life in Edge continued just as it always had.

She turned to the digital clock on the nightstand.

7:30 blinked in green. She'd gotten only an hour of sleep. She sighed and kicked back the sheets, slipping out of bed and onto the cool hardwood. She tiptoed out of the room, only to

find Marlene peeking through a crack in the bedroom door where the little boy slept on.

"Marlene." She whispered, causing her to jump.

The little girl turned and let out a breath. "Good morning Tifa, I was just- um... I wanted to make sure he was okay." Marlene scuffed her feet, blushing a little and hugging her stuffed

moogle a little tighter.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Marlene, but we'd better let him rest a little longer. It's still early; you should go back to bed sweetie." Marlene shook her head, "I can't sleep."

"Well if you want, I can cook a little breakfast. Are you hungry?" Marlene smiled and nodded, and taking Tifa's hand, they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

****

'_So, Sephiroth's gone, them Weapons are dead, what the heller we supposed tuh do now?' Cid asked, looking at the Highwind's navigation system. _

_The group turned to Cloud, who had his gaze focused on the sky rushing past the Highwind's window. He turned towards his friends, a small frown forming on his lips. _

_'I suppose- we go home. We live our lives. We did what we set out to do, and our adventure is over now.' Everyone was silent, and a slight sadness blanketed the room. _

_Tifa nodded slowly. 'It will...be strange, to live a quiet life. Not getting up every morning to save the planet...'_

_ Cid smirked, ' Hijack an airship.' _

_'Or stow away on a military freighter.' Nanaki put in._

_ 'Or fight through a swarm of monsters' Cait Sith said._

_ 'Infiltrate the Shinra Headquarters' Barret added with a reminiscent half-smile. _

_'Or' Yuffie let out a giggle, 'Or have Cloud dress up as a woman and sneak into Don Corneo's mansion.' The friends burst into laughter at this, and even Vincent let out an amused chuckle. _

'_Well then, I s'pose I should bring y'all home then.' Cid said once the laughter had died down._

_ Cloud nodded with a genuine smile. 'I- want to thank you all... for fighting by my side. We all have our reasons for fighting, and I finally know what mine is now.' He glanced quickly towards Tifa, _

_and then away.'I'm happy to have you all as my friends.' _

_Yuffie broke into a tremendous grin, 'You can count on us, Cloud!' _

_Cid grunted with a nod and a smile. Cait Sith bounced up and down from his perch on Nanaki's shoulders and Nanaki let out a howl._

_ 'Should there come a time when the planet needs us once more, we will fight side by side again.' Vincent agreed._

_ 'Until then, I suppose...' Tifa trailed off with a gentle smile. _

_'Right then, first stop, Cosmo Canyon... but come tuh think of it, before we go there, we never had time tuh properly celebrate savin' the universe. I think we should at least have a little bit of uh _

_party, doncha think so? '_

_ Cloud smiled. 'I think we do deserve a couple drinks for saving the planet.'_

_ 'Yeah!' Yuffie shouted. Vincent put an armoured hand on her shoulder. 'Don't forget Yuffie, you are still a minor...' 'Hey! No fair Vinnie, you're not my dad, and plus, I'm not that young...'_

**ooooooooooooooo**_  
_

Cloud jolted out of sleep, looking around wildly as the dream left him. He was slumped against Fenrir. In front of him, the last embers smouldered in the circle of stones. He looked at

the sky, a dark, but softening hue of blue. He stood, rubbing his eyes and kicking some dirt over the makeshift fire-pit. He had a nibble of food from one of the rations in his pack, but

put it away, hunger deserting him as he remembered the words that had ripped through him like a knife twisting in his gut. _"I love you Tifa, but this battle I have to fight alone." _Was it

selfish to have wished Tifa had come with him? That she had followed him out and sat, glued to his bike, immovable, forcing him to bring her along? Though what would have happened

had the Stigma gotten worse and he was unable to carry on? _Again, it seems the only other outcome is her having to suffer while she watches me die, unable to do anything about it. _Cloud

sighed and gathered his things, stuffing them into his saddlebags and mounting Fenrir. He revved the engine and twisted the handgrip, soaring across the plains, wondering where in

Gaia he was headed...

**oooooooooooooo**

Denzel opened his eyes, darkness creeping away from his vision, the room around him growing clearer. He lacked the usual migraine that came after a stigma blackout, and instead of

lying on the hard ground, he was in a comfortable bed with a soft pillow. He looked around the room. Light blue walls scattered with crayon drawn pictures of chocobos and moogles of

all colours. There were white sheer curtains billowing in a gentle summer breeze, and sunlight lit the room, warming it pleasantly.

The man that had been sleeping in the chair was gone, replaced with a tall slender woman with beautiful mahogany hair and rich brown eyes, wine swirling in each iris.

She smiled when she saw him awake, "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

No mistaking her voice, it was the woman he'd spoken to on the phone.

"I- um... thank you ma'am."

The woman looked a little surprised, and let out a gentle laugh. "No need to call me that, my name's Tifa, and it's really Cloud you should be thanking- though, he's not here right now."

Denzel caught a flicker of sadness in her eyes, quickly replaced with happiness. "I was really worried, when you collapsed on the phone, I'm just glad you're okay and Cloud was able to

bring you here."

"I feel much better. Thank you for helping me. There aren't a lot of people who would- you know."

Tifa smiled kindly. "It's really no problem. Now I bet you're hungry, how about some breakfast?"

"I- really?" Denzel's stomach let out a pitiful growl at the mention of breakfast. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a decent bit of food.

"Does bacon and eggs sound okay to you?"

Denzel nodded fervently, "Thank you so much ma'am- er- Tifa."

"Right then, I'll go fix some up for you- by the way sweetie, what's your name?"

He half-smiled, ruffling the back of his hair shyly, reminding her of a certain someone, "It's Denzel."

**oooooooooooooooo**

Judging by the compass on his bike, he was going northeast from Midgar, towards Kalm. He had decided he would start by looking for Flint. If anyone could help Cloud recover his

missing memories, it would be him.

With absolutely no notion of where he would start, he had remembered a piece of the letter Flint had written:

_As for me, I'll go into hiding, Take Fenrir someplace nice. He's seen enough of war and chaos._

Though it was vague, the letter crossed a few places off of his list to search. It would have to be a quiet town, with few SOLDIERs, or people that would have recognized them. He

decided to start with Kalm, as it was the closest, and work his way on towards the port on the eastern side of the continent, where he could take a ship to Mideel and continue his

search. He glanced at the sun that was slowly climbing into the summer sky. _What happens if I can't find him? What do I do then? _He thought for a moment, wondering whether he should

visit everyone one last time before the stigma took him. He thought about Tifa, kneeling on the floor of the bar, staring at him with those tear-filled eyes, pleading with him to stay. He

thought about his friends, who he'd seen little of since their last farewell those two years ago. There had been the occasional visits, such as Barret coming to see Marlene, or the Turks

stopping by for drinks, not to mention the brief visits he was granted while he was out on deliveries; but if he owed them one thing, it was a proper farewell.

Cloud stared ahead at the dusty blue skies, wondering just how much time he had left.

**ooooooooooo**

Tifa returned shortly after, carrying a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. She set it on his lap and smiled at the expression of bliss on his face as he tucked in.

She laughed, "Don't eat so fast Denzel, the food isn't going anywhere."

He smiled sheepishly, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Thank you so much Miss Tifa." He said after he'd finished, "I don't know how long it's been since I've had so much to eat."

Tifa smiled, taking his plate.

"Why don't you sleep awhile longer? I'll bring you lunch later and introduce you to Marlene."

Denzel nodded, thanking her once more and slipping into the warm sheets.

"Sweet dreams Denzel."


End file.
